1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toothbrushes and, more specifically, to a system utilizing a plurality of double-sided toothbrushes or toothbrush heads on an interchangeable handle to provide a means for more effectively and efficiently removing plaque from teeth and preventing the initial build-up of plaque.
The build-up of plaque is one of the foremost causes of gum disease. Plaque build often results in diseases such as gingivitis and bone loss which often require painful and costly oral surgery to correct. Furthermore, bad breath often results from plaque and bacteria that thrive in the warm, moist host of the mouth and can be a hindrance and embarrassment in social situations.
Many devices are known in the art seek to address the problem of controlling and preventing plaque build-up but the present invention utilizes a plurality of multiple function toothbrushes or interchangeable toothbrush heads to provide a comprehensive oral hygiene program to address all of the elements responsible for developing plaque build-up and other associated disorders of the mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous oral hygiene devices known in the art. While these oral hygiene devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.